Then And Again
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Because of a drunk driver, Phoebe and Cole die in something as simple as a car wreck. Their souls are reborn, but will they find each other again? Please review!
1. An Accident

Let's assume that Charmed and Dangerou never happened... I know I haven't finished a LOT of fics yet, but I just had to post this one. I swear! I will get them done soon- School is almost over for me. And oh yeah, the song is "This Is Love" by PJ Harvey... I suggest you check it out. Oh, and.. I know that where they are in their family gives a lot of their character to them, and sometimes you'll see that, but otherwise.. they're pretty much the same. K?  
  
Then And Again  
  
I can't believe love's so complex  
  
When I just wanna sit here  
  
and watch you undress  
  
I can't believe love's so complex  
  
when I just wanna sit here  
  
and watch you undress  
  
This is love  
  
This is love..  
  
That I'm feeling...  
  
The words blasted out of the speakers in the car. Phoebe bobbed in place in tune to the beat, and Cole watched his girlfriend. She seemed so happy, and he enjoyed seeing her that way. She seemed so carefree and... God, she always looked great, but when she was laughing, she looked a hundred times better. If that was even possible.  
  
She joined in the singing when the chorus rolled around again, and this time Cole laughed.  
  
"You are insane, woman.", he said loudly.  
  
"I'm not the one dating me..", she countered.  
  
"Are you implying that I am the insane one?"  
  
Phoebe nodded eagerly as she continued singing. Cole just shook his head as he watched her.  
  
Cole observed the woman driving. She was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Good girls are bad girls that don't get caught". Her hair was falling gently onto her shoulders in waves tonight. It looked beautiful around her glowing skin. Simple jeans covered her legs, hugging her body tight. Just like any other night of her life, Phoebe Halliwell truly was a sight to behold.  
  
She felt his eyes on her, watching her every move. She stopped singing long enough to ask, "What?"  
  
"You just look so great... You look happy."  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
She looked to her right to stare at him for a few seconds, her eyes sparkling. Stupid idea. A bright flash told her that someone was heading their way, straight at them. She tried to swerve, and when that didn't work, she hit the brakes. The other car came crashing into the couple, breaking the car. Phoebe's vision suddenly turned black, and her last thought was how much she was going to miss her sisters. She knew. And so did Cole.  
  
They would be killed because of this accident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty-Four Years Later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stood in front of an audience, singing into a microphone. It was an old song, "You Don't See Me" from a soundtrack to an old movie. She didn't even know what she was doing up there. This wasn't her. The only thing that seemed even remotely like her was what she was wearing. She didn't usually have any problems with backing out of dares, and even though her voice was angelic, she never sang in public.  
  
The slow song came to an end, allowing her to leave the stage. The people in the bar, who were obviously drunk, started clapping wildly. The crowd cheered and called out for more, but she was ready to stop three minutes ago. There was no way she was going out there for more.  
  
"Phoebe!", a woman called from behind her. "You were excellent!" She hugged her friend tight.  
  
"Thanks, Lex.. But you lie!"  
  
"I do not! Can't you hear all those people crying for more? They're waiting for you! They're in love with your voice!"  
  
"They're in love with being drunk..", Phoebe argued.  
  
"Oh, that's beside the point..", her friend offered. "You have a great voice. You could be big. Why don't you want to just try it?"  
  
Phoebe stared hard at her friend. She pushed back her wavy, died- blonde hair back behind her ear, and then continued. "Lex..", she sighed. "I'm tired. I'm going to call it a night and go home."  
  
"Of course you are.. It's what Phoebe Halliwell does best..", Lex said with an attitude. Sometimes her friend was so stubborn.  
  
"Hey! I already know what it's like to be on the stage and live with nothing but a car and a suitcase full of your most prized possesions. I know what it's like to have everyone want you. And I don't want that kind of life. If you can't accept that, then oh well! It's not your place to make that decision for me.. Now I am going to go home and get some sleep! I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
Phoebe turned around and headed into the crowd of people to find the exit. Lex stared at where her friend once stood. She had never acted that way before.  
  
Phoebe left the club, digging in her purse for her car keys. She walked absentmindedly towards her car, not paying any attention to what she was doing. She didn't have to. She had been to this place plenty of times before to know where she was going. Hell, she practically lived there even though she didn't drink. It just felt natural to her.  
  
She finally reached her car and allowed herself to sink into the drivers seat. She paused before taking the keys and shoving them into the ignition. She took a moment to reflect, to think of what she had just done. A lot of it had just come naturally for her, she didn't have to think to do any of it. Like.. She had already lived it before or something.  
  
She looked in a different direction, changing her thoughts.  
  
That's crazy, she told herself. I know I haven't lived it before... I would have said something about it! I know I would have!  
  
She pushed the keys into the car and started it up. Before pulling out of the parking lot, she changed the radio to a station with music she liked. Then just as quickly as she had walked to the car, she drove off, onto the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe lay awake later that night, thinking of what she had said to her best friend. All of it was true. About living out of a back pack with only a few intimate possesions with her. Before she had moved in with her cousin, she had taken a road trip across the country. She had been looking to find the perfect place for her, where she could create the perfect life. Phoebe never found it. She only found that life was easier living with her cousin when she offered. And out of respect for her, and needing a way out of her car, she accepted.  
  
All of a sudden, her light was turned on. She sat up instantly in her bed, her covers falling from her chest, to see who had done it. Why she wondered, she would never know. Only two people lived there, and there were only two people who would come in without knocking or being let in, because they each had their own key (not that one needed it), and she would have heard any intruders breaking in. She was never in any real danger in that apartment.  
  
"Piper!", she nearly screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Um... I was just.. thinking that... Do you think that Paige could move in with us?", she said suddenly.  
  
"Paige?!", she uttered.  
  
When her older sister Prue died, Phoebe and Piper had soon found that there was family they didn't know about. Piper's half-cousin, and Phoebe's half-sister Paige. Of course, non of this would happen in a normal family. But then again, they weren't normal. Were they?  
  
"You want Paige to move in here?", the older girl asked.  
  
"Well.. She is family and now that Prue is gone... I miss her just as much as you, you know that. But sometimes I feel it would be right to have her here with us."  
  
Phoebe shook her head violently. "No! Are you crazy?! What does Leo have to say about this?"  
  
"He said that in our past lives... She was there. I mean... She was younger then me and you, of course. But she was there. When Prue died in her past life, Paige came in and became the Power of Three with us.", Piper said. "Age is very confusing when you talk about this life with the last one..."  
  
Piper was right. In the past life, it had been that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe where the original sisters. Prue was the oldest, then Piper, and finally Phoebe. Prue died, and in-stepped their half-sister Paige, the youngest of the three. And somehow, they were all sisters. In this life, Prue had been the oldest, and now Phoebe was. They were sisters. After the death, Piper and Phoebe found Phoebe's half-sister Paige. And then came Piper. She was the only cousin now. Once again, age was a very confusing thing when you talked about the two different lifetimes.  
  
"Leo thinks it's a good idea?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo thinks that it would help to restore our bond. He thinks that we should get close in this lifetime, just like the last one."  
  
Phoebe sighed. Everything they did was about getting back to their last lifetime. She constantly wondered why that was.  
  
"Because you hadn't finished living your life as sisters last time.", Leo had said when Pheobe asked. "You weren't ready to be seperated."  
  
"Who cares about seperation? Prue just left us! Why should we have to do this right now?"  
  
"The Elders think you're ready..."  
  
Phoebe snapped back to the present time. "Sure. Why not? I mean.. We can't loose anything, can we? We only have a bond to re-gain...", she answered sarcasticaly.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Piper smiled at her older cousin. She crossed the room and sat on the bed. "A little tired?"  
  
"I'm just.. not sure that coming back was right for me. I never finished college and with Prue gone.. I'm not sure that I can handle all of this. I mean.. I know that I have you, and Paige of course, but... It just doesn't feel like enough."  
  
Piper brushed a strand of Phoebe's hair behind her ear. "Maybe you just need to do something more with your time. I mean, besides work. Jazzums is doing good enough that you could back to college if you want. You know.. Just take a few courses. You can still work if that's what you want, but... I've got enough money from managing Jazzums that you can quit if you truly wanted to."  
  
Phoebe kissed Piper's cheek. "I'm tired. I'm going to try and get some sleep."  
  
"Um.. Leo and I are going to leave for the night."  
  
"Leave? Where are you going?", Phoebe asked cautiously. "Will you be within calling range?"  
  
"Yeah. Leo is going to bring us to this lovely place in Paris that a friend from our past life told us about."  
  
"A friend?", she asked curiously. "The same guy as all the other times?"  
  
"That's the one.."  
  
"Any idea who he might be?"  
  
"Nope. Leo still won't tell me. He said it would interfere with our destinies. And we wouldn't want to do that, now would we."  
  
"Alright.. Well, while you're gone for the night, I think that I will take full advantage of that and do some Phoebe stuff."  
  
"Phoebe stuff... What is Phoebe stuff?"  
  
"Stuff I do when you're not around."  
  
"Oh..", Piper said, acting like she knew exactly what her cousin meant. "Well... Have fun."  
  
"Don't worry.. I will!", Phoebe called out with fake enthusiasm as Piper left. "You have fun, too!"  
  
As soon as her friend of a cousin was gone, Phoebe fell backwords into her bed again. She was going to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A man was on top of her, kissing her neck. She felt his warm hands circle her bare breasts. His lips left her neck and headed towards her mouth. Once it did, his mouth captured hers, and she let his tounge enter. They met in an intamite love play that pleased her and made her hot. She whimpered into his passion, and suddenly felt as if she had known this person her entire life. Even when she didn't know his name.  
  
He seperated himself for her, moaning her name.  
  
"Phoebe.. Oh god, Phoebe."  
  
She wasn't sure what she was doing, or how she knew, but she whispered his name back.  
  
"Cole..."  
  
She felt his moist, hot lips meet hers again. She felt so happy in the moment that she spent in his arms, and now it was over.  
  
As soon as she had met him in another kiss, she sat up. She placed her hand on her chest, as if it could slow down her breathing. It was only a dream.  
  
But it felt so real..., she thought.  
  
She looked back on her dream, happy to just think about it. It was strange, though. How she couldn't remember certain things that happened just a few minutes ago.  
  
Things like his name. Things like how he looked.  
  
All she knew, was that he made her happy. He made her feel safe. And what she wanted, was to see him again. 


	2. That Only Happens In Movies

Part 2 of  
  
Then And Again  
  
"Still thinking about the dream?", the voice came from the opposite side of the room. It was enough to disturb the person that they were talking to.  
  
"Yeah. It just... It felt so real. I wish I knew who it was."  
  
"Well, you never know...", he said without a glimmer of hope in his voice. "Anything's possible."  
  
"Yeah... Thanks man.", they responded, even though they could tell that he was being misleadingly supportive.  
  
"No problem, Cole..."  
  
The guy that had come in started to leave, but suddenly turned around as if suddenly remembering why they had come.  
  
"Hey.. Were all going to the club.. Umm.. What's it called? Oh yeah- Jazzums. I thought maybe you could use a pick-me-up. What do you say? The drinks are on me!"  
  
"So if I want to get completely hammered, you're paying for it?"  
  
"Absolutly!", his friend cheerfully said. "So you coming?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I am not missing a chance to get smashed for free."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Cole got up off his bed and quickly left his room. He was going to have a great time tonight. And he needed it after the dreams he had been having lately. What this man needed was a way to make him forget. Even if it was just for a short time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It is 10:30.. I am going home!!!", Phoebe complained to her cousin. Piper had been there working and wanted Phoebe there for some reason. "It's clear that whatever you wanted to show me isn't here. I am tired, and I have to see about college tomorrow. I am going home."  
  
"No wait!", Piper said in attempt to make Phoebe stay longer. "I.. um... I need you to help me out here!"  
  
The older one looked around. There was barely anybody there. The place had been reserved for a party earlier, and not everyone had come yet. The thing had only started a half an hour ago. She quickly looked at her cousin, thinking she was crazy.  
  
"There's no one here... So I AM going to go, unless you can think of a reeeeeally good reason for me to stay."  
  
"I'll pay you to sing!", Piper tried as a last plea.  
  
"What?!" Phoebe stood, shocked. She couldn't believe that. Her cousin knew how much she hated to sing in public. Piper never understood why, but she knew that. And now she was offering to pay her to do so? "You have *got* to be kidding."  
  
"No.. I'm not. I need you to stay."  
  
A little curious, Phoebe said, "Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Oh my god... You did something- didn't you?" She could tell by the look on Piper's face that she was right. "Oh my god.. You did do something! What? And how could you?"  
  
Piper stumbled over her words, tripping over the thoughts in her head. She managed a few short words but none that could be put together and be formed into a sentance. She finally found the words, "He just wanted to meet you..."  
  
"He? Wanted to meet me?"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Piper went silent again.  
  
"A blind date.. That's what you did?! Why? How.. How could you? You know how much I hate those!"  
  
"I know.. and I'm sorry. But.. I just want you happy and he happened to have been looking for someone, too, and I thought..."  
  
"That I'd see him and suddenly just... melt and fall in love?"  
  
"Well.. yeah. That's what happened with me and Leo."  
  
"Piper, hunny.. I don't know if you noticed, but you and Leo went through A LOT of heartache before you finally got to be so happy. I don't do well with heartache. Heck, I don't do well with a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, well.. You've been doing so well lately that I thought maybe you could handle a relationship.. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Really wrong..", Phoebe said sympatheticly. All her cousin wanted was for her to be happy, and all she could do was yell. "I'm sorry.. I'm gonna go home now." She walked over to her cousin, gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
And then she was out of there. At 10:38, she left for home. She left for sleep. She left for any reason that got her away from that blind date. She never liked those things, and she would even sing if it meant escaping one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What can I do for you?", Piper asked as two guys sat down in front of her. After her cousin had left just minutes ago, she had decided to bury herself into her work. She might as well. Leo wouldn't be stopping by tonight.  
  
"Ugh.. This guy here.. He wants to get completely smashed, and I want to pay for it. So whatever he orders, put it on a tab for Greg Richardson. I'll stop by before I leave to pay for it all."  
  
With that, the guy that had introduced himself as Greg, left.  
  
"I can only serve you six drinks, you know that, right?", Piper asked the abandoned man.  
  
"Yeah.. Greg has this wild idea about me wanting to get drunk. Mostly because I gave him it..", the man admitted.  
  
"Well, he seems like a good friend. Paying for you to get 'smashed' and then leaving you by yourself to be with what could clearly be identified as a depressed mood." She smiled at the man. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends tonight. I'm Piper Halliwell.. I'm the manager here."  
  
"I'm Cole Turner... Scotch. Neat, please."  
  
She took a minute or so to find a glass and then pour the drink. "Sorry.. I don't usually work out here. I sort of supervise and book bands and do other stuff like that."  
  
"It's ok.. I don't usually do the club hopping thing. It's usually the only way that Greg can meet girls. But I.. I work in a law office, and I am slowly working my way up. I just graduated from college about three.. four months ago. I love where I work." He took a sip of his drink. "What about you? How did you get your job?"  
  
"Umm.. Actually.. I'm really lucky. I'm only twenty-two. My cousin- Phoebe- her sister died and I was forced to find a job. I looked in the paper, and there it was. I don't know how, must have been fate, but I got the job."  
  
"Sorry for your loss.. Happen long ago?"  
  
"About a year... My boyfriend, Leo, really helped Phoebe get through it. She was a little closer to Prue because she's known her longer."  
  
"Prue? Another 'P'?"  
  
"Yeah.. And there's another one. It turns out that Phoebe has a half- sister Paige. Only we didn't know about her, because Phoebe's mother gave her up for adoption... Her whi-.. I mean.. The guy that she had her with, thought it was best not to introduce the family to these kinds of problems. So, we were all reunited and... You don't want to hear about this, do you?"  
  
"Anything to make it better.", Cole answered.  
  
"Make what better?"  
  
Cole shrugged it off, letting her know that didn't really want to talk about it. "Just stuff..."  
  
"Oh, yeah.. Stuff.. That always hurt like hell...", Piper only semi- sarcasitcaly said. "I suppose you don't want to talk about it? That's ok.. I've got some actual work to do, so you may be on your own at the moment. I need a band..", Piper trailed off, starting to speak to herself.  
  
"A band?"  
  
"Yes. A band. I need a band, a band..."  
  
She walked off midsentance, looking around as if she could find a band just lying around like some change.  
  
"She needs a band..", Cole repeated to himself. He chuckled slightly. He found this rather amusing.  
  
"This is not funny!", said the woman.  
  
But apparently he was the only one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe lay awake in her bed. She didn't always sleep. She usually just layed there, staring at the ceiling and listening to music while thinking. Currently a song that she hadn't heard before was on. A new song.. by someone named Jessica. The lyrics were sang so softly, in a slow melody, that they were hard to understand. She understood the first four lines, but that was it.  
  
*I can't remember  
  
The last time I felt this way  
  
I can remember  
  
How I felt that very day.*  
  
It was a love song.  
  
She groaned. She didn't want to hear about love. She didn't want to hear about everyone else's perfect love life, while she didn't even have a *Crummy* love life. She rolled over onto her side and shut the small radio off. She stayed that way a few minutes, thinking of the dream from the night before. The mystery guy was great. She wouldn't mind meeting someone like that. Just for a fling. Because she didn't do long term. It just wasn't her style.  
  
Too bad, too., a voice whispered in her head. That guy was gorgeous.  
  
It was true. He was obviously taller then her- he had covered all of her and more. He had dark, short hair. His chest was covered in muscles, same with the rest of his body. His eyes were a blue that almost looked green. A peircing color. And of course, he was tanned. He looked like a person with a lot of... expierence in dating. He looked like a person who was like herself. A person who doesn't get too close to people in a relationship. He was definitly the type of person she went for. Too bad he wasn't real.  
  
We would have looked cute together..., Phoebe decides. And she's right. Her hair is a dark, dark blonde color. She had died it just before... Prue died, and it was finally fading. It reminded her of a golden beach color. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. When they had tears, which wasn't often, they made you think of a puppy dog, because that's just they type they were. She was small in size, but her athletic body definitly attracted many men. Anything physical was something fun. And of course, do go along with her old youngest-in-the-family, free-spirit, fun-loving, eternal-child ways, she was a vegitarian. She was a truly beautiful person on the outside as well as the inside.  
  
Oh.. What am I thinking? I don't WANT to be a cute couple with ANYONE..., she silenced the voice. No matter how cute... strong... and... sexy he is. Besides.. Maybe that's all there is to him. Maybe he's a complete jerk. Completely about himself.  
  
Yeah, Phoebe.. That'll stop you from thinking about him...  
  
The next thing she decided, was that she need to stop having a conversation with herself inside of her head. Thinking was one thing. But having a conversation...  
  
She shutup all the voices in one very easy movement. She allowed herself to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Piper!", someone called from the bar. She turned around to see her boyfriend.  
  
"Leo!", she cried. She immediatly started walking towards him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when she reached him. "I've missed you.. Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh you know.. Doing my job...", he answered discreetly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms encircled her waist. "Well, I missed you.."  
  
"You said that already...", he threw back.  
  
"Well then it's doubly true."  
  
He smiled at her before pressing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth, relishing the taste of him, the feel of him next to her. She had been working hard all day. This was just what she needed.  
  
"Ugh.. I hate to interupt, but I'm leaving, Piper."  
  
She tore herself away from her guy to look at who had spoke.  
  
"Oh.. Feeling any better?"  
  
"Nope..", he said sadly. "I thought I'd give you our number, just in case Gary forgets to stop by when he leaves. If he's drunk or got a girl, he will. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, too, Cole. I hope you feel better soon..."  
  
He nodded slightly to her, appreciating the comment. He silently hoped the same thing. Of course, he also hoped that by some miricale, he would find the girl that was in his dreams. Even though she probably didn't exist.  
  
He had called for a bad earlier, and now he was waiting outside. Gary would be too drunk to drive home, but he would never forfit his keys, and he had driven Cole to the club. He didn't want to deal with his friend, and he really didn't want to wait around all night just to do *that*. A cab was the only safe option.  
  
Safe. Being safe was boring. He thanked God, someone he didn't believe in, that he wasn't safe, and that he wasn't boring. He lived for danger, for excitment. Not much of it ever came his way, because he was an officer of the law. But what little action he could get, he took.  
  
Little. That was an understatement. (And Understatement of the year is the overstatement of the year.) He had a new girlfriend every week. He had a girl in his room all the time. He certainly had a reputation for being.. good in bed. Just ask around. (Although, that may be hard because he's not real)  
  
The cab finally showed up to pick him up and drop him off at his apartment. In New York City, everything is apartments. But at least he has a good one.  
  
His mind wandered back to his dream for only a second, and then he was home. 


	3. Explaining Me.. Sort Of

  


Part 3 of   
Then And Again

  
  
Phoebe lay awake in her bed. The sunlight filtered into her room through her horizontal blinds. The rays barely peaked through them, because they were closed as tightly as they could. Her smile reflected her attitude: She was happy. It was early in the morning to be up, but she was. And she was happy. Because the dream had come back.   
  
The guy had been kissing her at first. She could remember that, and what they did afterwords. It had felt so real that she had though that it was. And it felt good. It was differnet every time she had the dream, and she had been having it for a week now. The same guy every single time. The same routine every single time, only the way it was done was altered. She never remembered his name, but she was starting to recognize his features. This guy, who ever he was, was amazing.   
  
_Ugh,_ she silently cursed herself. _I need to stop thinking about him. I'm going to make myself depressed and very, very unhappy!!_   
  
She pushed the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She would ask Piper if she need any help prepping for that night at the club later.   


~*~*~*~

  
"I'm telling you.. He's your soulmate!", Piper said as she stacked glasses later on that night. Phoebe sat behind the bar, an untouched drink in her hand. "I mean.. Why else would he be in your dreams every night?"   
  
"Maybe I'm trying to be warned.. Maybe someone is sending me these dreams to tell me about him, and that's why I can't remember what he looks like. Because he's danger, and I shouldn't meet him.", Phoebe debated.   
  
"So you're told about great... sex that you had?", Piper quieted down when she mentioned 'sex'. She was a very shy person and hadn't yet grown out of the blushing stage. "Besides.. Wouldn't you need to remember him so that you know *what* to avoid."   
  
Phoebe glared at her cousin. Laying a couple dollars on the counter as a tip for the person who had served her the drink. Looking back up, she knew that her cousin already knew what she was doing.   
  
I'll leave the apartment unlocked for you. I'm assuming you'll be home soon."   
  
She nodded in response.   
  
Picking up her jacket, Phoebe waved goodbye. "I'll see ya in the morning."   
  
"That seems to be how it always is, isn't it?"   
  
Phoebe nodded, her eyes wide with sarcasim, as she left. She pushed her way through the crowd of people, finally making it to the door. Once outside, the cool night air of New York City finally hit her almost-bare skin, since she was wearing a velvet-black spaghettii strappedtank-top with regular old blue jeans. She put on her leather jacket, something that use to belong to Prue. finally ready to leave, she turned to her right only to turn directly into someone.   
  
"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and all that..", she said as the person turned to her.   
  
He looked almost familiar to her, like she had seem him before. However, she couldn't put her finger on it fast enough, and if she _did_ know him, he would bring it up.   
  
"It's quite alright.. I was just walking towards Jazzums... Someone there that's kind of a friend that I need to see."   
  
"Better make it quick.. It's busy tonight."   
  
"Hence the reason you left?", the man asked.   
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Just tired.."   
  
The mad nodded in understanding. "Well, I really gotta get to my friend, so excuse me."   
  
Phoebe nodded as he left. She stared at him until he disappeared into the club. Then she, herself, left.   


~*~*~*~

  
"Piper!", someone called as they came forward to the bar.   
  
"Oh hey.. Cole, right?", she asked, vaguely remembering that night last week. "What brings you here?"   
  
"Oh, um.. I came because Gary said that he never paid.. Well, he said that couldn't remember paying, but same difference."   
  
Piper nodded. It was true. His friend had never stopped by, and she planned on calling the number that he left for her later that night, possibly even the next morning. "Yeah.. I remember that much!", she jokingly said.   
  
Cole smiled. A sweet, adorable, half-smile, that showed he clearly thought what she said was funny but not funny enough to laugh at. It looked like something that only this mysterious stranger could pull off. Piper knew that Leo could never do that smile the way he did.   
  
He held out an envelope, handing it over to her. "It's the money for all the drinks I had. and some extra for your tip."   
  
She smiled, thinking 'how sweet'.   
  
"Thank you, Cole.." She paused for a second, the two of them sharing something of a moment. "Hey, can I get ya anything?"   
  
He looked around, as if he needed to find permission else where. Piper knew that he was just seeing how busy it was.   
  
"Sure.. why not..", he said as he slid onto a stool. "How about just a small glass of scotch. I walked here.."   
  
Piper started fixing his drink, ignoring the work that she was suppose to be doing. "So how are you? Feeling any better??"   
  
Cole knew she was reffering to the dreams, because that was what had been making him so miserable. In this perfect little world, he had met this beautiful woman. He made love to her like she had been with him his entire life, kissing her as though he had never kissed her before. She was more then _seemingly_ perfect, he could tell that she _was_ perfect.   
  
However, he did not tell Piper that _that_ was the reason he was miserable.   
  
"Ugh.. no.. Not really much. But I'm getting there."   
  
She nodded like she understood.   
  
Cole decided that he liked Piper. She was someone who genuinly cared about people, whether she had just met them or not. She had this shy quality to her, clearly making it hard for her to tell strangers about herself. Yet, she had with him. They had spent an entire night talking the last time he was here. She seemed to understand everything that he said, even when he was being so.. vauge. And even if she didn't, she didn't think he was crazy.   
  
She listened. She really listened, to every word that escaped his lips. Not only did she listen, but she listened in a way that you could tell. Her eyes did this half-open thing, like she was really into what you were saying. And her hair fell forward as she layed completely on her bent arms, almost laying on the bar. She nodded every few minutes when he said something like, "You know what I mean?" or "It's.. just like that..". Sometimes, she even made this soft little "agreeing" noise. She was just the type of person he could see being friends with.   
  
"So... How's work?", she asked, making conversation.   
  
"Oh it's good.. I'm.. doing really good. I've been distracted all week, but It's been good."   
  
She nodded in understanding. She was listening.   
  
"And you?"   
  
"Umm.. My cousin has been killing me. She's been having a bad week, too. And she's really gone insane... She really needs to go bak to school. She need to do something with her life. Plus, my other cousin is moving in with us now, and they don't really get along."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"It's kinda hard to explain.. My family is complicated..."   
  
Cole's face conveyed that he was interested in hearing the story, so he didn't even need to ask for Piper to know that he wanted to hear about it.   
  
"You see.. I _had_ another cousin, Prue. She died. She was sisters with my cousin, Phoebe, the one I live with now. And when Prue died, we met Paige, Phoebe and Prue's half-sister. My half-cousin. We didn't know about her, and she didn't know about us. She was given up for adoption when she was born. We, meaning Prue, Phoebe, and I, were all raised by our grandmother. We were all really close."   
  
Their conversation disolved for a few minutes, in respect of the dead cousin. (Jeeze.. That sounds cryptic.)   
  
"So they don't get along, because to Phoebe, it seems like Paige is taking Prue's place?", Cole guessed.   
  
"Pretty much."   
  
"I understand.. So what about you? What do you think about Paige?"   
  
"I think she's nice... We're getting along ok. She and Phoebe.. Well, Phoebe's trying. It's just hard for her.. For both of us, really, to accept all of this."   
  
"Well.. I wish you the best of luck with that..", Cole said as he layed a few dollars on the counter top, including the tip. "I gotta get going.. But if you're not busy this weekend, maybe we could get together and I could meet your cousins.."   
  
Piper's jaw dropped. Was she being asked out? She wasn't sure. "Oh, I have a boyfriend.."   
  
"Oh, I know.. That's not what I meant. You're not my type, anyway. I meant as friends.. You seem like a nice friend."   
  
Piper smiled. "Sure.. I'll call ya later after I've talked to Leo and Phoebe and Paige. Maybe we can all do something together."   
  
Cole nodded as he got up. "Bye, Piper."   
  
"Bye, Cole." She smiled as he left. He was nice.   
  
And perfect for Phoebe.   


~*~*~*~

  
"Hey, Phoebe?", Piper called out as she entered the apartment later that night. She threw her keys onto the table that sat to left of the door as you came in. She started taking off her jacket and put it on the coat rack that was also right there. Walking towards the living room section of the apartment, she found Paige sitting on the couch. "Hey! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, ugh.. The door was open, and I just thought I'd say hi. But no one was in at the time, so I just made myself at home.. Thought I'd wait for someone to get home."   
  
Piper looked at her watch. She had found someone to cover for her at work, making it possible for her to come home early, but it was still kind late.   
  
"It's almost midnight.", Piper stated.   
  
"Yeah, I fell asleep.", Paige explained. "And you woke me up.."   
  
"How long have you been here?", she asked as she went into the kitchen that was attached to the room. She got two cups of coffee as she continued to talk to her older cousin. "What time did you fall asleep?"   
  
"I got here at about nine, turned on the tv- thinking you'd be home soon, and then fell asleep at about 10:30. Is it ok that I'm here?", she asked, suddenly nervous.   
  
"Oh yeah, perfectly fine.. I just didn't want you here by yourself for so long. I think Phoebe's in her room.. She left the bar at about 10:30." She gave a mug to Paige and sat down next to her, drinking out of hers. "I actually wanted to talk to you."   
  
Paige stared at her, already interested.   
  
"I made a friend at the bar, you see. And we wanna get together this weekend. You know, you, me, Phoebe, him, and Leo."   
  
"Wait a minute, him?"   
  
Piper nodded, knowing what she was thinking. "His name is Cole.. He's met Leo, sort of, and he knows I have a boyfriend. He says that I'm not his type, but I seem like a good friend. So no worries.."   
  
"Is he single?", Paige asked, hopefully.   
  
"You don't need to worry about that, Missy Paige. You have Glen."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I _meant_ for _Phoebe_... Duh!" Paige smiled, thinking of Glen. "I love my boy, just as much as you love Leo. Maybe more."   
  
Piper laughed, doubtful. "So anyway.. I thought maybe Sunday we could all go out for a picnic lunch in Central Park. Totally cliche, but it's a nice park."   
  
"Sounds great. I'm in. What time?"   
  
"What are you, speaking only two-word sentances now?", Piper asked sarcastically. "Um.. Around noon, I'd assume."   
  
"Ok.. I'm gonna go home now. Say hi to Phoebe for me. Oh, and thanks for the coffee!", she said as she set down the mug. Standing up, she grabbed her purse and jacket. "Call me later with the details!"   
  
Piper smiled at her cousin. "See ya.."   
  
Now for Phoebe. This wouldn't be easy. 


	4. I Wanna Fall In Love

  


Part 4 of   
Then And Again

  
  
"I cannot believe you dragged me out here. How did I even let you talk me _into_ this?", Phoebe complained as she carried a blanket to the center of a grassy feild. "_Why_ would I let you talk me into this? I am in no mood to spend a day with the whole gang- which happens to include Glen- _and_ put up with a complete stranger. I just don't feel like it!"   
  
Piper sighed. Ever since they had left home, Phoebe had done nothing but complain. When they picked up Paige and Glen, she complained. When they finally met up with Leo, she was complaining. Now, the two had fallen behind the group because of Piper's volunteering to carry the basket. And of course, Phoebe just wanted to complain.   
  
"And I don't feel like listening to you complain, but here I am.. Listening to you... _complaining_." They finally caught up with the group where they chose to eat lunch. "What I don't get is why you can't just relax and enjoy yourself. I mean.. Do you at least promise me to be _nice_ to Cole?"   
  
"Depends on whether or not he's a jerk..", Phoebe said lightly, unfolding the blanket.   
  
"Piper's says he's nice..", Paige quickly joined the conversation. "And she's never been a bad judge of character before, so I gotta trust her.."   
  
She looked over at her boyfriend Glen, smiling a little. They both sat down on the blanket, which was now neatly layed over the grown with a little help from Leo. Piper had started taking out food, saying that Cole was late, and they would just save some for him. Not that they could eat all of it, anyway. Paige slid in between her boyfriend's legs and into his arms. She looked up at him, immediatly finding his beautiful brown eyes. They matched her own. She skimmed over his facial features, feeling the results of days at the gym through both of their shirts on her back. His eyes, aside from being goergous, held a certain laziness to them. Almost as if he could fall asleep at any time. His hair, at times blonde from dye jobs, was very touseled. However, as oppose to what you may be thinking, it didn't look like it did when he got out of bed in the morning. It too had a little drip of lazy in it. His entire being was mis-potrayed with that lazy-tiredness. Because Glen was an adventurous kind of guy.   
  
The two had met through Piper. Glen had come in one night, very much miserable (and much like Cole), and Piper had known that he was perfect for the cousin she had just found. (Sound familiar?) When the younger cousin introduced them, she could tell that they liked each other immediatly. Sure enough, three months later they were inseperable. And very much in love...   
  
"Yeah, but you see.. _that_ worked out for you.", Phoebe smirked, pulling Paige out of her lovely trance.   
  
And just like that, Paige realized that there _was_ a world outside of Glen, and she was a part of it. _Realizing things suck_, she silently thought.   
  
"It doesn't mean that I don't still trust her..", Paige argued. "And it also means that If I got lucky, then chances are... You'll get lucky."   
  
Phoebe decided to shut her mouth. But not because she didn't have something to say, Phoebe Halliwell always has something to say, but because Piper pointed to a man headed their way, claiming him to be Cole. She inwardly groaned. Did I mention this was not how she wanted to spend her day?   
  
Phoebe layed back on the blanket, watching Paige smile at Glen, and Piper feed people. Leo ate quickly, like he always did. Being a whitelighter made you hungry after all the orbing. Phoebe closed her eyes and placed an arm over them. She didn't want to meet this guy, who ever he was. Piper's friends were Piper's friends. The only person that had to like her friends was Leo, even if that did sound controlling.   
  
"Hey, Cole!", Phoebe heard Piper say cheerfully. "Sit down- eat! There's more then enough.." Phoebe knew that Piper was shoving food into his face, acting as though she were his mother and wanted to make sure he ate only healthy food. "This is Glen, Paige, my boyfriend Leo, and that girl, who's being anti-social, is Phoebe. She's determined to have an aweful time."   
  
Cole laughed, waving to everyone. "Hi, I'm Cole Turner.. Are we all having fun?"   
  
"All of us except *her*.", Paige exclaimed, pointing to Phoebe. "She thinks that Piper's trying to fix you two up."   
  
Chuckling, Cole reached over to the girl laying down, picking up her arm to see what she looked like. He stopped breathing immediatly, only for a second. He had a flash of Deja Vu, daydream style. An image of her nake and underneath him filled his head just for a second. He recognized the died hair, the beautiful lips. He knew she had chocolate eyes. She was so damn pretty, and that's what he thought the first time he saw her- in his dreams.   
  
"Phoebe.."   
  
His voice was low and smooth. Velvety, leaving a tingle through the girl's spine. She could feel herself drifting into a tired state of mind, allowing herself to surrendor to whatever the voice may carry. Her eyelids suddenly weighed much more then she thought they had before, almost like his voice was lulling her to sleep. Magicly casting a spell of sleep on her. This power was so alluring, so seductive, that Phoebe just had to see the owner of it.   
  
"Would you please not touch me...", she started, her voice wet with anger. Opening her eyes, she could tell that her face was red _without_ using her magic. Opening her eyes, she saw one of the most gorgous men she had ever seen. She also saw why he had whispered her name the way he did. His face reflected exactly what his voice held- smooth, strong and sexy. It was the same face that she saw every night in her dreams.   
  
Speechless only for a moment, speechless because he was _him_, Phoebe thought of all the rude comments that had flown through her head for the past two days. All the things that she had wanted to say to him, because he had been dreading to meet him. Dreading to meet the person that was so beautiful it took her breath away. Dreading to meet the one person that she wanted to meet. She closed her eyes again in attempt to regain her compossure, to quit from drowing in the sea of shock.   
  
Suddenly, Phoebe sat up quickly, realizing that no one was _making_ her stay.   
  
"Piper.. I'm gonna go home.. See ya guys later.."   
  
And just like that, Phoebe was gone.   
  
"Phoebe! What's wrong? Ugh.. PHOEBE!?!?", Piper called after her sister as she ran away. She half-turned to Cole, haf-stared at where her sister was. "I'm sorry, Cole.. She's not usually like that.."   
  
Cole shrugged it off, watching the other girl run away with Piper.   


~*~*~*~

  
Slamming the apartment door shut hours later, Piper had no trouble finding the girl she was looking for. Phoebe was sitting on the couch, watching tv. Not loosing even an ounce of courage, Piper walked up to the tv and turned it off, turning around to talk to her cousin.   
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?", she screamed, not holding anything back. "Do you think you could have been any ruder to Cole?"   
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, clearly not thinking fast enough because Piper started yelling again.   
  
"Not only did you make one _hell of an impression_ on yourself, but also on this entire family! Cole didn't deserve to be treated like that- dammnit, _Leo, Paige_, and _I_ didn't deserve to be treated like that! I know that I kinda suckered you into the picnic, but did you have to completely hate it before giving it a chance?"   
  
"Piper..", Phoebe said softly.   
  
"No, I don't want to hear it! That was totally un-"   
  
"Piper!", Phoebe interupted. "It was him.."   
  
"Him who?", she asked, not giving it much thought. The guy being someone that she knew didn't give her anywhere _near_ enough reason to leave like that.   
  
"The guy.. that's been in my dreams.. And.. I could tell.. just by looking into his eys.. that.. he'd known me, too..", Phoebe explained, her words full of emotion that slowly fell out of her lips. "I don't know.. I know that's not enough of a reason to go running, but.. I didn't know how to be around him after dreaming the things I dreamed.. It just.. all... scared me, I guess."   
  
"Well, Phoebe that what happens in real life. Things happen and we get scared. You can't run forever. What happens when something goes wrong in _our_ relationship.. I mean.." Sighing, Piper realized that a lecture wasn't what her older cousin needed. She sat down next to her and started rubbing her back, a way of telling her that everything would somehow be alright. "You wanna.. tell me about it?"   
  
Shrugging, Phoebe leaned into her cousin. "I don't know.. I suppose.. I suppose that I gotta talk to him and apologize. Do I _have_ to apologize in _person_, though?"   
  
"Well, it would be nicer, but.. I guess you don't have to.." Eyeing Phoebe, she continued. "But.. I thought you wanted to meet this man? I thought.. I thought that you wanted to be with him?"   
  
"Well, I was wrong, Piper.. He's too.."   
  
"Too what?"   
  
Grimacing, she added, "Too good for me? I don't know.. I mean.. He's finishing school already, _and_ he has a great job, or at least that's what you've told me. And I.. I'm going back to school to get a job a real job. Not to mention the fact that I'm a witch and I can't just come right out and say, 'Hey! I've magical powers and my life is in danger _every God damned day_ of my _life_. Do _you_ think that I should go around saving innocents? What are _your_ opinions on this matter?' I mean.. He'd think I was insane, Piper!" Pausing to sigh, she started in again. "Besides, don't you think that if I'm starting college again, that I should concentrate on that and not on my love life, or lack there of."   
  
"Well, yeah if that makes you happy.. I just don't see why you don't wanna see him.."   
  
"I feel like I _know_ him, Piper- know everything about him! And to tell you the truth.. It's scary. I don't know how you _do_ this!"   
  
Laughing lightly, Piper tried to explain. "Well, the good stuff will eventually weigh out the bad stuff.. It's not a matter of do you want to be with him, it's a matter of do you want to work through problems to be with him.. And I tell ya, if any of what we said about your dreams were true, then being soulmates will help you get through all of it more easily then you think.."   
  
Both smiled, happy that everything was more or less fixed, or at least explained. Leaving her alone, Piper gently got off the couch to go get her coat. "Ok.. I gotta work at Jazzums tonight.. You wanna come?"   
  
"Ugh, no.. That's ok.. You go ahead. I've got a lot to think about..", Phoebe answered.   
  
_Yeah.., she thought silently. Like whether or not I wanna fall in love!_   


~*~*~*~

  
Hey guys! I finished it a little faster then I wanted to (My summer vacay is ending soon.. I wanted to take some time to myself! Lol..), but my friend Liz has already started school and stayed home sick today. So I decided I'd give her a nice little treat... Hope ya feel better, hun! 


	5. You Really Wanna Know?

Part 5 of   
Then And Again

"Hi, this is Cole Turner-" 

"Hi, Cole... This is Phoebe Ha-" 

"I'm not home right now, but if you leave you're name and number, Gary will erase my messages and I'll never get back to you. But if you call back later, you'll be fine." 

An annoying beep rang in Phoebe's ear. His answering machine. That was ok- this was better. 

"Hi, Cole. This is Phoebe Halliwell.", she started again. "I was wondering if perhaps we could get together later- I have something to tell you. If you could call me back, my number's 555-1098. That would be great. Thanks." Another beep. 

"God, I am so lame.", she said to herself. _Well, at least it's over..._

She calmly went back to folding some laundry, satisfied with herself for the time being. _But just wait until he calls back.._   


~*~*~*~

  
Phoebe and Piper were at Jazzums later that night, Piper behind the bar once again. Phoebe had on a jacket- feeling unusually cool that night. A drink in hand, she waited for Piper to finish stacking glasses. Every now and then they each shared a few words with the other, but things were quiet. Things had been like that ever since the oldest had run away from the picnic, a week ago. The three girls had been waiting on what would happen with the Phoebe/Cole story. Everyone thought that this was their own Soap Opera. Just with a supernatural twist. 

"So.. Did you call him?", Piper asked, joining her cousin again. She leaned on the bar and acted as though she was having an animated conversation. 

"Yeah.. I got his answering machine. I left a message and our number.." She sipped her water. "You think he'll call back?" 

A worried expression passed over Piper's face. "I dunno, sweetie.. He's very busy and might not want to hear what you have to say.." 

Phoebe sighed. 

"You might just want to wait until the next time you see each other.." 

"It's just that.. I don't know.. I feel bad about what I did, but I don't really want to see him again." 

This confused the younger woman. "No, now wait a minute... I thought that you had been dreaming about this guy.. that you _wanted_ to meet him." 

"Of course I wanted to meet him.. I just didn't... want to meet him.. I dunno.. It's all too confusing, and all I want to do is apologize and then never see him again." 

"You have to see him again- he's my friend." 

Now Phoebe was confused. "So? It's not like you see my friends that often." 

"Well, that's 'cause you have friends that I don't like." 

"And I don't like Cole." 

"You're afriad." 

"He hasn't returned my call." 

"And you're afraid." 

"I have no interest in getting to know him. At all." 

"_And_ you're afraid.", Piper said knowingly. 

"Yeah.. Ok, I admit it. I'm afraid.. But that's ok! Because it's human nature.." 

"What's human nature?", a voice interupted. 

Piper recognized the voice; she didn't need to look to see who it was. Phoebe, on the other hand... 

There was something familiar about it. Something so calm and exciting all at the same time. She slowly turned her head to the person who spoke- and froze. Her mind went blank, no doubt same with her face. She was horrified and over run with the joy and looking for a way to get out of the place while planning her life with this person. It was too much to take, too much to comprehend. Running seemed like the easiest thing to do, but that had been what she had done the last time. 

"Cole.", Phoebe said, her voice conveying more then her emotions. "You're ugh.. There." 

He laughed slightly at what she had said. "Yeah, it's this amazing thing. You see.. I was over there-" He pointed to the door. "-and now I'm over here. I find that I like the view much better." 

Piper laughed at what her friend said. She looked over to her cousin, wondering how she was reacting to this, especially with his obvious flirting. If she was feeling anything at all, she didn't show it. And Piper wasn't even sure if she knew that Cole was flirting. 

"Yes, well.. The glasses are really clean from this angle.", Phoebe answered. This caused Piper to burst with laughter, and she had to excuse herself. Piper glared as her cousin left the two. "Fear.", she finally said. 

"Emotions you're feeling for two hundred?", Cole asked. 

"No, that's what's human nature.. I'm afraid, and Piper was teasing me..", Phoebe explained. As she talked to this man, she found it easier and easier with each word. She knew that she could tell him anything and everything without ever getting to know him. It made this seem all the more thrilling to Phoebe. "So how was your day?" 

"What are you afraid of?", Cole asked. As confused as Phoebe was, he was just as bad. He felt like he needed to protect this woman, hold her all night long. He felt like he had known her forever. Wanted her, needed her. Sure, she was attractive. Probably the more beautiful person he had ever seen. But there was just.. something.. Something that he could almost see, but every time he got a hold of a thought, it disappeared. 

"It's not really important..", Phoebe told him. 

Clearly, he was the only one feeling that way. 

"Oh, ok then.." He searched the room, almost like he could find the words to say on the walls. "So I got your message." 

"Oh, did you?" 

"Yeah.. You said you needed to tell me something." 

"Oh yeah.. I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't really.." 

"My fault?", Cole supplied. 

"Yeah.. It was just me being afraid." 

"Afraid of meeting new people?" 

"Araid that you would be as great as you seemed, I guess..", Phoebe confessed. 

"As confused as I may be, I'm not going to say anything.. Yet.." 

Phoebe shook her head like her older sister used to do. "What do you mean yet? You can't just.. make me tell you what I'm thinking. We're not dating, we're not friends. We're not anything. You don't know me or anything about me. I have no obligations to tell you what I'm thinking." 

Cole smiled at her. "So let's get to know each other." 

She froze. "What?" 

To her, it almost seemed like he was asking her out. That would be bad. 

"Yeah. Let's leave and get to know each other. Maybe then you'll think about telling me what makes it so bad that I might be a great person." 

"You're kidding me.. It's freezing outside-" She paused when Cole took his jacket off. "-And I'm already cold..", she finished, staring at Cole with a confused expression. "How'd you know that I was going to say that?" 

He shrugged in response. "Lucky guess, I guess.." Then he smiled at her. And she couldn't help but agree. 

She sighed, blowing her hair out of her face. "Fine.. Let me just go tell Piper." 

Phoebe stood, looking for her cousin. Finally spotting her, waiting on some customers who were very obviously drunk, Phoebe decided it was better to tell another employee to pass on the message that she was leaving to Piper. Carolyn, who was actually very understanding about confusing messages, quickly assured the woman that everything would be ok and that she understood exactly what the message was. Once Phoebe was convinced that everything was ok and that it was fine to leave, she picked up her purse and slid on Cole's jacket. They were out the door in less than a minute. 

As the cool night air hit the two, Phoebe dared not call them a couple, she couldn't help but wonder if things were really left ok. Cole seemed to read her mind, because he immediatly commented on her thoughts. 

"You know, you worry too much..", he told her. "Things are fine, Piper's fine, you're fine.. You don't need to worry about anything." 

She sighed in response. "I can't help it.. Ever since.. Prue died.. I've felt like I have to take care of everything. It's hard. I don't know how she did it..", she answered, her voice softening.. 

Cole looked the woman over. They were standing just outside the club still, people and activity going on all around them. Not a thing about the moment was silent, and yet everything about her face, her expression, her visible emotions made it seem so forbiddin to talk, to have a voice. He looked her over. She had never seemed to vulnerable, so damned innocent. His own face was quite the opposite. As he stared at her, his smile and eyes turned to lust. He had never seen such a desirable woman before. 

Another one of her sighs broke the silence. "So... Where do you want to do this?" 

"You make it sound like we're gonna sleep together.." 

"Aha. Cute." 

"I get cuter." 

"Deja vu." 

He smiled. 

"My apartment's fine. We can stop and get chinease on the way." 

He started walking away. Phoebe knew that she was suppose to follow, but she couldn't help but walk the other way. When Cole realized what she was doing, he called out. 

"Hey!" 

"There's better chinease this way!", she called out. He started laughing uncontrollably- she was just so damn adorable! 

"Alright, but if I catch a cold, you'll be getting more than a night of questions." 

She snorted at him. 

_Yeah. Right. Like that'll ever happen.._   


~*~*~*~

  
About a half hour later, Cole and Phoebe were walking into Cole's apartment. He looked around for signs of his roommate, finding none. 

"Gary's not here.." 

"Roommate?", Phoebe questioned, even though she already knew from his machine message. 

He nodded in response. 

"That surprises me, quite honestly. You seem like the type who would live alone..." 

"I wish I had the money. I just got down school.. I'm having a little trouble with debts." 

She nodded in response. 

"So ugh.. What do you _you_ do, Phoebe?" 

"I'm going back to school. Just quit my job so that I could." 

"What do you mean, you didn't go when you finished High School?" 

She nodded. 

"Su ugh.. You wanna eat first and then talk or talk and then forget the food or eat while we talk." 

"I suppose we have to talk, and the sooner the better.. So let's talk and eat. That way I can go home and never see you again and proove you and Piper right." 

"Yes, but then you'll be so happy that you'll have to rub my face in it, and that's always so much better in person so ultimately we will see each other again." 

"Then I'll right it in a note, leave it at your door, and kill myself." 

"Funny." 

"I thought so." 

He was silent for a minute, handing a plate to the woman. They started dishing some food onto their plates, Phoebe hungry as hell. "So ugh.. What do you want to do?" 

"What?", Phoebe asked, not really confused by his question. She just didn't want to be there. At all. "I thought I said I wanted to eat and talk at the same time. 

"No, that's not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean?" 

"Well, you said that you were going back to college. You quit your job to go back. What do you want to do?" 

She shrugged in response. "Be a clown?" 

"You're not taking this seriously.." 

"Fine? You want to know about me- the real me?" 

"Yes, I do. I want to know everything about you- Your favorite memory, your worst. You secrets. Your dreams, your nightmares. I want to know everything that I could possibly know, expierence every bit of you. I want to know what makes you treat me the way you do, why you hate me so much. I want to know what makes me want to love you when all you do is infuriate me. I want.. I want to know everything." 

Phoebe paused. This had taken her by surprise. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to tell all those things to him. She wanted him to hold her all night long, cradle her softly while being angry as hell at the world for being so cruel to her. She wanted to cave in, she wanted to fall into his arms, onto his chest. But if she did.. If she did.. 

"Alright.. I'll tell you everything about myself.."   


~*~*~*~

  
TBC... 

While I may be cruel, I am going to leave you with a spoiler. Which I suppose is just even more cruel.. Lol.. 

_[Scene: Cole's apartment. Phoebe and Cole are eating Chinease. Phoebe's talking.] _

"I know things that other people don't.. I see things that other people can't.. I sense things, I touch things.. I do things.", she paused, searching for the right words. "I'm not like other people, Cole. I'm different. I'm special. And so is my cousin and Paige.. and so was my sister.." 

[Scene: Jazzum's- Phoebe, Piper, and Paige are talking.] 

"Phoebe what did you tell him?", Piper demanded, becoming frantic. 

"I told him the truth.", she replied simply. She acted as though she hadn't a care in the world. 

"About what?", Paige asked. She was just as frantic as Piper, but she was very angry. 

"About myself." 

"Did you tell him about us?" 

[Scene: Phoebe's room. Leo is questioning Phoebe.] 

"Phoebe, do you realize what you did...?" 

Until next time.. 


	6. Yeah, I Do

Part 6 of   
Then And Again

"Are there any more Egg Rolls?", Phoebe asked, a smile on her face. Hours later, the lights had been dimmed and Phoebe and Cole were on the floor, a blanket draped over them. Boxes of Chinease food were scattered all around them, most of it gone and all of it cold. It was about eleven, and each had told the other various stories from the past and various current likes and dislikes. Phoebe had to admit that Cole was a good guy. 

"I don't think so, actually.. I think I had the last one forty-five minutes ago. Sorry..." He paused. There was something he wanted to discuss with her, something that he wanted to know about her. He just wasn't sure how to bring it up. "Phoebe.. If we could be serious for a minute.. I want to ask you something.." 

She sat up straight, listening to his every word. 

"I feel like.. there's something you're not telling me.. Like there's a reason other than you were scared that you ran away from the picnic.. Like there's a reason that you won't talk about how your sister died. That it's all connected.." 

She looked away, at her covered feet. She couldn't tell him.. Not yet.. 

"There is.." 

"And..?" 

She sighed. "I know things that other people don't.. I see things that other people can't.. I sense things, I touch things.. I do things.", she paused, searching for the right words. "I'm not like other people, Cole. I'm different. I'm special. And so is my cousin and Paige.. and so was my sister.." Stopping again, Phoebe looked up at Cole. "I can't tell you how, but it's what caused me to dream about you for a week.. probably longer before I met you. It's also what caused my sister to die and what caused Paige's finding us. None of this probably makes sense.. but.." 

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Shhh.. It's ok.. I understand. It's too hard for you to talk about.." He smiled at her, slowly at first. He leaned forward, gently placing his lips around his finger and onto Phoebe's. He slid his hand down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her mouth open for him, and he gladly accepted the invitation. His tounge gently lifted hers into his as he brought his hand up to her neck, holding her head and messing up her hair. She placed her hands on each side of his cheek, letting all shyness melt away into his kiss. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "I dreamed about you, too.."   


~*~*~*~

  
"Wow.. You're getting back pretty late, cuz..", Piper said as Phoebe sat down next to Paige. "What happened..?" 

"Nothing like that.", Phoebe answered as she glared. "We just talked.. and kissed.. And talked some more." 

"You guys kissed?", Paige asked. "Is he a good kisser?" 

Phoebe nodded while Piper questioned something else. 

"What did you guys talk about?" 

"About us.. Well, him and I.. And about me. I told him a lot of things." 

"Like..?", Paige inquired. 

Again, Phoebe just shrugged it off. "I told him about myself." 

"Phoebe what did you tell him?", Piper demanded, becoming frantic. 

"I told him the truth.", she replied simply. She acted as though she hadn't a care in the world. 

"About what?", Paige asked. She was just as frantic as Piper, but she was very angry. 

"About myself." 

"Did you tell him about us?" 

Phoebe glared at her cousin. "Are you kidding me? I just met him a week ago! I had trouble kissing him the way I did.. He understood that I couldn't tell him, and you guys should have trusted me to keep our secret." She picked up her purse and stood. "I'm going home. Bye." 

Piper and Paige exchanged glances, both feeling equally guilty. They sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what had just happened. Each replayed the scene, and each listened to what they had said over and over again. Each time it just seemed to get harsher. Especially in Paige's mind. She wasn't afraid at all to say what she thought, to demand what she wanted to know. 

"She's right you know..", Piper interupted the silence. "We should have trusted her not to tell him.. She didn't even want to go out with him." 

"I wonder how good of a kisser he is..", Paige said. 

The two looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They laughed despite the situation. 

"We'll have to apologize later, you know..", Piper pointed out the obvious.   


~*~*~*~

  
Phoebe sat in her room, on her bed. She thought about what had happened that night. Thought about how she didn't have her older sister any more. Thought about how she should be telling Prue what had happened, should be telling her all of this. Prue should be alive, she should be there. Paige, how ever appreciative Phoebe was, should still be back where she was before she was there. It wasn't fair. Wasn't fair. She wanted to do something about it. 

Wanting to do something is different than actually doing something. Phoebe needed to learn this. But she couldn't learn it fast enough, because before I could even start this sentance, she had already gotten off her bed and walked towards the locked walk-in closet where they kept their Book of Shadows. She flipped through the pages, searching for a spell she had seen once or twice. She found it almost instantly, having some sort of connection to the book because of her psycic power. Upon finding the page with the beautifully written rhymes, she started reciting them. 

"_The bond which was not to be done,   
Give me the power to see it undone,   
And turn back time,   
to whence it begun._" 

Immediatly engolfed in a swirl of white balls, which left behind white trails, Phoebe stared at the walls in confusion. The next thing she saw not the least bit hazy, was her room. She looked around, seeing her room exactly the way she had just left it a few minutes ago. She laughed- chuckled, really. She should have known it wouldn't have worked- it would be personal gain.. 

She walked to the door, opening and stepping into the hallway. She immediatly froze: This wasn't her house. 

She walked down the hallway, about to break into a run, and into a bedroom. What she saw amazed her, struck her with a lack of voice. She couldn't think of anything to say or do but could feel tears welling in her eyes. Salty, fresh tears. It _had_ worked. There she was.. _Prue_, she thought.. 

"Prue..", she repeated her thoughts. "You're alive.." 

The young woman that Phoebe was speaking about looked up from the photograph she was examining. The sun was caught in her hair and outlined her structured cheek bones, like an angel or something. The scene seemed to happen in slow motion and multiple times to Phoebe, her breath caught in her throat each time. She had missed this woman so much in the past couple of months, and now.. There she was. Alive.. breathing.. living.. 

"Oh my god, Prue.. You're alive!", Phoebe said, louder this time. "Oh my god, you're actually.. You're.." She stopped speaking and ran to her older sister, hugging her tight. "Oh my god, I missed you.. So much.." 

Prue pulled away, confused. "Pheebs, you feeling ok?" 

Tears had fallen onto her cheeks, and she wiped them away, nodding furiously. "It's just.. I.." 

"Wait a minute..", Prue started. "Did you cast a spell?" 

Phoebe nodded her head, then stopped. "I did.. or.. I will.." 

"What?" 

"I came here from the future.. I'm not sure how far, but you're dead where I came from.. And I missed you, so.." 

"What year is it where you come from?", she asked. 

"Um.. 2029." 

"Wow..", Prue whispered. "Hunny.. I'm afraid that you've come.. to your past life.", Prue said, nodding. 

"What!?!?!?!", Phoebe screamed. Just then, she fainted.   


~*~*~*~

  
"Phoebe.. Phoebe..", a voice said, gently tapping her cheeks to wake up the girl. Getting no results, the person tried again. "Phoebe!", the person said, more harsh this time. 

She started to stir, to wake. She looked around and realized that she was in her room again. Whether she was in the past or the present, she wasn't sure. Her eyes focused on the person who was trying to wake her up. Leo. She had known that she had known him in his past life. He was no surprise to her. 

"Phoebe, do you realize what you did?", he asked harshly. She looked up at him, knowing that she was in trouble. 

"Yeah, I got myself a lecture coming, don't I?" 

He simply nodded.   


~*~*~*~

  
TBC.. 

Spoilers

_[Scene: Phoebe's Room. She's waking up and Cole's there.] _

"Cole, what the hell are you doing her?" 

"I'm here to see you.." 

"I meant 'here' as in this time era.." 

[Scene: Leo and Phoebe are talking in the Sun Room. He's explaining the differences between the two lifes.] 

"In your past life, Cole was a demon.. A half demon.. He was sent to kill you, but he couldn't because he fell in love with you.." 

[Flashback of Cole trying to kill Phoebe as they kiss in Power Outage as Leo continues.] 

"And you fell in love with him.. He's your soulmate, Phoebe.." 

[Scene: Season three flashback: Phoebe's kissing Cole at his apartment before they first sleep together] 

[Voice Over]"I love you very much, Phoebe.. I swear I do.." 

[Scene: Phoebe's standing at the front door, running to him because she's confused.] 

[Conversation Continued]"But I don't love you.." 


	7. Return Through Time and Space

Part 7 of   
Then And Again

"Phoebe.. Wake up..", someone said while pushing her gently. It stopped for a second, when she got a little bit of a response, but quickly started again. "C'me on, Pheebs.. There's someone here to see you.." 

She moaned in response. "You say that like it's a clue to my past.." She slowly sat up, rubbing her head. Her eyes stayed as tight as she could make them while still being able to see. The morning sunlight, and it was morning, came through her window and annoyingly made it cheerful. After a reunion like yesterday, all Phoebe wanted to do was sleep. She yawned as arms wrapped around her. Assuming they were Prue's, who had awakened her, she hugged back, eyes still blurred. She pulled back, looked at the person, and... 

"Oh MY God! Cole!", Phoebe yelled, pulling up her sheet to cover her already covered body. "Cole, what the hell are you doing here!?" 

"I'm here to see you.." 

"No, I meant 'here' as in this time era.." 

Cole stopped for a moment, only slightly confused by what she had said. Sure, he knew that she was a witch. And sure, he was a demon. He knew that anything was possible, but why wouldn't she know that he was there? They had been dating for quite a while.. 

"Um.. Phoebe. You feeling ok?" 

"Tell me what the hell you are doing here, Cole!" 

She tried to glare at him as she spoke, but it was too hard. Even in her past life, she could tell that she was attracted to this man. She didn't know what exactly went on between them, but her thoughts were enough to embarress her. And she didn't even know if anything had happened. 

"Tell me what the hell you mean, Phoebe!" 

This pissed her off. No one yelled at her. _No_ one. 

"Get out! Out! NOW!", she screamed back. She pushed him off the bed, getting off to open the door for him, only to slam it as soon as he left. She stayed standing where he had last been for a minute. She sure had a way of being rude to this guy. 

Just as she went to go back to bed, she overheard one her sisters say to the other, "I told you we should have told her she was dating the guy.." 

And then nothing.   


~*~*~*~

  
"So you're telling me that you know everything in the future and now because you're a whitelighter, but you're a whitelighter from this time.. But you don't know more than the reason I came here, and basics like family relationships.. All personal info is completely.. locked in the future. Right?", Phoebe asked. When Leo decided they needed to talk, she was more than willing to accept his invitation. She was slightly confused by all the differences in the times- and not just the objects. All the people were different. She had known that Piper was her sister in this life, but it still amazed her to actually be her sister.. 

"Right. And as soon as you leave, I'll go back to knowing nothing.. This is just temperary.. I think. I also think that the rest of us will have no memory of what happened.. Something about personal gain." 

Phoebe nodded, pretending she understood. "Yeah, I still don't get any of it.." 

He sighed, frustrated. "Do I like you in the future?" 

"Ah-hah.. Cute. I make your job difficult, but you love me..", she informed him, dispite his obvious sarcasim. "You're really crazy about Piper.." 

He blushed, obviously pleased with what she had said. "Yeah well.. What about you? Are you happy with Cole in your next life?" 

She froze. "What? What are you talking about?" 

"You don't know Cole in your next life?", Leo asked, knowing that he had said something wrong. 

"No, I know Cole.. I'm just not seeing him currently.. What did you say about Cole? What do you know?" 

"No Personal Gain.", Leo quickly lied. 

"NO! Leo- this entire trip was out of personal gain! You know I'll find out eventually, you might as just well tell me now.. That way I can go home faster.." 

He sighed, defeated. It was clear that Phoebe wanted to know, and when Phoebe wants to know something.. Well, it aint pretty. 

"Alright.. In your past life, Cole was a demon.. A half demon.. He was sent to kill you, but he couldn't because he fell in love with you.. And you fell in love with him.. He's your soulmate, Phoebe.." 

Leo's words make Phoebe think. They made sense.. After all, hadn't this been what Piper said in her real lifetime? Hadn't this been what her cousin.. sister.. cousin was trying to tell her all the time? Damn't, she hated when Piper was right. She hated when she was wrong. 

"Thanks, Leo.." Her voice was soft. Leo could tell that this was all hard on her, that this was too much to think about. "I really appreciate this.." 

"I know you do, Phoebe.. I'm just worried about what might happen when you go home..", Leo answered.   


~*~*~*~

  
Phoebe lay in bed, thinking. She thought about lot of things, but they all somehow lead back to a guy named _Cole_. 

_I'm such a loser.. Screaming at a cute guy to get out of my room when I all I really wanted to do was kiss him.. _

Sheesh.. Even thinking that makes me sound like a loser. 

"Yeah, that's me.. Phoebe The Loser." 

There was a knock on the door, and before she could answer, the person- or people- was coming in. 

"Hunny.. What are you doing?", Piper asked as she climbed into the bed with her sister. Prue qucikly fell on the other side, and they wrapped their arms around her. 

"I'm just thinkin..", she answered. 

"About..", Piper pushed. 

Sighing, Phoebe knew that she couldn't when. "Mostly Cole. I mean, if I go back, then I'll know all of this. And if I don't, then I have to face him in this life, and then will be forced to go back. So either way, I lose." 

"Hunny, it doesn't have to be like that..", Prue said sweetly. 

"Doesn't it? I mean, no matter what happens.. I either don't have Prue or don't have Cole, or worse.. Don't have either. And I don't even like this man." 

"You have to like him, he's your soulmate.", Prue told her. "Besides, things will work out.. You know they will.." 

Phoebe smiled at her sisters. God, she missed Prue so much. And Piper. Not the Piper right there- not that she wasn't great- but her _real_ Piper. The one in the future. She even missed Paige. Phoebe silently wondered where she was in this life.. She suddenly thought of how she would get back to the future, if it was even possible. Would the Book Of Shadows have the reversal spell? Was it written after the time she was in? 

"I believe you.. But ugh.. How do I get back?", Phoebe asked. 

Prue and Piper looked at each other, instantly thinking the same thing. "Back-In-Time-Return Spell?", Prue asked. 

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to remember it.. It erased itself after that one time use.." 

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed together. "Then how come it's in the Book Of Shadows where I come from?" 

"I'm not really sure how it works myself, but all I know is that the Book is magical. It has certain spells that each owner can only use once, so they magically erase themselves and then magically write themselves again.", Prue answered. 

"Oh, of course.." 

"Yeah, but if I remember this spell correctly, when we used it we went back in our bodies.. So if you're here in yours, then our Phoebe is floating around somewhere.. And she went away this weekend.. Y'know, camping trip with someone.. or.. other..", Prue quickly said. "But she's coming back today, so if you want to meet yourself, that's fine, but you can always take off if you want, too. We can try and remember the spell here and you can go talk to Cole, smooth things over for when our Phoebe gets back or just for a walk or whatever you.. want to do." She nodded when she was done. 

"Um, yeah. That works great. What time should I come back?" 

"I'll give you a call, and Prue will get Now-Phoebe out of the house so that things don't get crazy. I think that since you're the only person who cast the spell, you should be the only person who needs to say this one.", Piper instructed. 

Phoebe smiled at her now older sisters. "This is so nice of you guys. It really is. I mean, you don't have to do any of this, and yet you are anyway.." She smiled again. "I love you guys so, so much." 

Her sisters smiled, and they all reached in for a final hug before Phoebe would have to leave. Prue handed over directions to Cole's apartment and her car keys to Phoebe. Whether she would use them was completely up to her.   


~*~*~*~

  
She lifted her hand to knock, hesitating only for a second. The response was almost immediate. Cole swung open his apartment door fast, leaning in between the small door and the frame. He was smiling like a fool, like seeing her was such a treat. Probably an unexpected one, too. 

"Phoebe, hi. What are you doing here? You feeling better?" 

Phoebe slowly smiled. "I ugh.. I can't really explain it out here. You think I can come in?" 

"Oh sure, of course." He opened the door and stepped aside. She stepped in and looked around, hearing the door shut quietly. He walked in front of her and over to the couch. "Would you like to sit down, or..?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, couch is fine.." They both quite obviously sat down on the couch. "Cole, um.. I'm not who you think I am." 

"What do you mean? Are you part whitelighter or something?" 

"No, I mean, I'm from the future.." 

"What?" 

"I cast a spell for personal gain because Prue's dead in my life, and I ended up here.." 

"So what.. You trying to tell me that you acted the way you did this morning is because you don't know who I am or something?" 

"No, I know who you are.. You're there in the future.. It's just.. I dunno.. You yelled at me, and I've never had anyone yell at me before.. It's not who I am where I belong." 

"It's not who you are here.", he said. They smiled together. "So when will my Phoebe get back?" 

"Well, thecnically I am your Phoebe, it's just that I am in a different life time. But she should be back today.. Later, today." 

He nodded. They sat there staring at each other for a moment. Phoebe swore that she saw Cole change into the younger person he was in the future, and that a fire had lit itself in front of them. A blanket magically appeared over them, and she could see Chinease boxes were all over the floor she was now sitting on. She leaned forward, like the first time it happened. He reached out for her, taking her neck in his hand and gently caressing her hair. They met with their lips in a small kiss, which quickly ended. But they soon found each other again, and began kissing so intensly that Phoebe had to pull away, because it was so scary. When she opened her eyes, she saw the same Cole that she had been with just moments ago. Her blanket and fire was gone, and she was back on the couch. She looked at him with tears almost in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this..", she said, standing up. 

"But Phoebe.." 

"No, this is wrong." 

"I love you very much, Phoebe. I swear I do." 

"But I don't love you..", she whispered. She turned around and left.   


~*~*~*~

  
She stalked into the house, throwing Prue's car keys to the side. 

"I'm back. Anything?", she called out. 

Piper immediatly came downstairs, recognizing the voice. "Yeah, I was just about to call you.. Prue and you just left." 

Phoebe nodded. "Where's the spell?" 

Piper handed over a peice of paper. "Here.. Just say it, and you'll leave." 

Phoebe nodded again. "Piper.. I know I'll see you in a few minutes, but.. I'm gonna miss you. I hate goodbyes." 

"Me, too." 

The girls hugged, holding each other tight. They both knew it could only be for a minute or two, because Phoebe _had_ to leave. 

"Ok..", she said, sighing. "_A time for everything,   
And to everything it's place.   
Return what has been moved,   
Through time and space._" 

Phoebe felt the cloud of white and the hazy feelings, but she also started to feel like her normal self. As she looked around, she noticed that she was in her closet, clutching the Book Of Shadows. The ink started to disappear, the spell having been used. 

"Well, I guess that's my one-time use.", she said to herself. Closing the book, she hoped Piper hadn't noticed that she was gone.   


~*~*~*~   
**Spoilers**

  
_[Scene: Cole and Piper are at Jazzums] _

"I'm sure she just needs some time, Cole." 

"She hasn't returned my calls in a week, Piper. I think that's saying something." 

[Scene: Piper and Phoebe are in their kitchen, talking] 

"So.. Where's Leo tonight?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Where's Cole tonight?", Piper asked. 

"Piper..", Phoebe warned. 

"No, come on, Phoebe. Cole's into you. And you can't just string him along like this. You need to do something." 

[Scene: Phoebe's at Cole's apartment] 

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" 

"I figured this what better then a phone call. Look, I'm really sorry, Cole.." 

Until next time.. 


End file.
